The present invention relates to devices for use in automotive vehicles to alert drivers to bad and dangerous driving habits. Use of the invention embodiments produces an awareness not only of bad driving habits but of means and methods for reducing the use of fuel in the operation of an automotive vehicle. Embodiments signal frequency and extent of acceleration and braking and sudden and dangerous turns, as well as excessive speed in the process of turning corners. They feature a ready and simple means for setting parameters within which a driver should function.
The present inventor has no knowledge of any prior art which is specifically pertinent to the substance and application of the present invention and the only prior disclosure of which he is aware is that forming the subject matter of his disclosure document No. 089363 which he filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Mar. 24, 1980.